


Overdramatic

by Hey Future Fish (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Hey%20Future%20Fish
Summary: A typical day in the life of Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kageyama. Or, perhaps not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarsketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/gifts).



> this is for [stellarsketches](http://stellarsketches.tumblr.com/). i hope you like it!

Hajime was sitting on one of three chairs that sat around an ageing wooden table, skimming through the newspaper that he hadn't had time to read that morning. One of his boyfriends was working hard behind him, cracking eggs into a large mixing bowl.

"Hajime, could you pass me the butter?"

"Sure," he said, letting the paper drop from his hands. The refrigerator was closer to him than it was to Tobio, and Hajime had long since learned not to do anything that could potentially compromise Tobio's baking. That had been one of the first things he'd discovered when the younger man first moved in, and it had been surprising. The whole baking thing, in general, was a bit surprising, if he was entirely honest. It was by no means a bad thing, however. Tobio knew what he was doing. Handing the other man the butter, he surveyed the state of the countertops. It was surprisingly unorganised, with a few loose bits of eggshell here and some flyaway flour there. Hajime smiled and turned to Tobio.  
"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you. Both of you." Kageyama tried to play his words off as stoic, but Hajime could see straight through it. Giving his boyfriend's shoulder a gentle squeeze, the older man smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure Tooru will appreciate it too."

"What time's he home again?"

"You've only been out for 3 weeks, Tobio. Don't tell me you've already forgotten how long practice lasts?"

"Only got to wait another fortnight. It feels fine, though."

"Hang on, I feel like I'm talking to the wrong boyfriend. You're usually the sensible one."

"I miss it." The sigh in Tobio's voice was all too audible, and Hajime nodded as he thought of the right response.

"Of course you do, but rushing back is only going to run the risk of you re-injuring your ankle. Like Tooru does with that knee of his. I know you're more responsible than that."

"He's always been reckless, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but that's just him. Over the top and desperate. He knows he's going to lose his place when you come back, so he's overworking himself again."

"I'll have a word with him tonight. Try not to worry about him too much, Hajime. You've been stressed out yourself this week."

"You're more observant than people give you credit for being... Hey? When did that get all mixed?" Hajime asked, gesturing to the cake batter that Tobio was now pouring into a pan. Tobio smiled in response, and continued to push the mixture into the tin. Once it was in, he flattened it down with a cake spatula before holding it up to his boyfriend.

"Want to lick it?" The slight smirk betrayed his even tone, and Hajime leant forward and ran his tongue along the spatula.

"Delicious, as always."

"Thanks. How should I decorate it?"

"Think of something I like, something you like and something Tooru likes and combine them all, I guess," Hajime said after a few moments thought.

"Got it!"

"You know, Tooru won't be happy if he finds out that I got to lick the batter and he didn't."

"Then we'd best clean up the evidence before he gets back." 

Just over an hour later, Tobio had finished decorating the cake and was sitting down on the couch, scrolling through his phone idly. Hajime was sitting beside him, watching some terrible comedy panel show that was most definitely more Oikawa's thing. Probably something that Oikawa had gotten Hajime into, because there seemed to be no feasible way for the shorter man to have started watching that show on his own accord. Tobio used to feel as if he was encroaching on their relationship, as if he was the extra, the expendable one. Over the years, however, Kageyama had found his place with these two men that couldn't be more different, and he was so relieved that they loved him as much as they did. Some days, however, he still wanted to show them exactly how much it meant to him. It wasn't much, but the cake was a start.

"I'm home!" The quiet of Kageyama's mind was interrupted by the other setter barging in through the door. 

"Welcome home," Hajime said, his eyes still fixed on the screen. Kageyama echoed Hajime's greeting, and Oikawa strolled into the room and plopped himself between the other two. 

"I love that show! Tobio-chan, why aren't you watching it? It's great. Those guys are really funny. You see that one there-" Tobio zoned out as Oikawa continued to ramble on. That practically proved his theory - Tooru had indeed been the one to introduce Iwaizumi to whatever the hell the pair were watching.

"Tobio made us a cake." Tobio heard Hajime say once the rambling had slowed, and he could almost feel the way Tooru's face lit up.

"What type of cake?"

"It's just a simple one really. Nothing special. I spent a while decorating it, though. It's got a psychedelic glitter background, and the sides are plain and traditional. There are aliens on it for you, bugs for Hajime and volleyballs for me, so hopefully, you guys like it. It's just... I just want to thank you for supporting me through my injury, and through everything really. I love you both so, so much."

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa's arms were flung around Kageyama's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Hajime simply watched with a small smile, until the older setter stilled, loosening his grip, yet still retaining tension.

"Tooru? What's wrong?" Tobio said.

"Hajime was here, wasn't he? He watched you make it, didn't he?"

"Well, yes, I suppose he did."

"You let him lick the bowl?"

"I mean-"

"Yes or no, Tobio."

"Why are you so mad about it? He was here, you weren't."

"But licking the bowl's the best part!" Oikawa exclaimed, jumping from the sofa and then running off into their bedroom.

"I didn't tell him," Hajime shrugged.

"I just don't get why it means so much to him."

"I think he just wants to play around for revenge, Tobio. You're fine. He'll be out in a minute." What felt like a few minutes of silence passed, and Kageyama couldn't bear it anymore, so he asked the first question he could think of.

"Did he get you into that show?"

"Surprisingly, no. I showed it to him. I used to watch it with my family."

Before Kageyama could think of a reply, the sound of a door opening filled the room, and Oikawa emerged in black lacy panties and fuschia knee high fishnet socks. He strutted across the room, and plopped himself between his two boyfriends.

"This is your punishment. You now have to put up with me wearing this for the rest of the evening."

Hajime could only sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shittykawa, why are you like this?"


End file.
